


Laser Tag

by YellowSniper64



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben should’ve had more of a role, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Klaus is pansexual, Laser Tag, Love Confessions, Other, don’t @ me, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: You met Klaus through being friends with one of his many brothers. After years, something’s bound to happen. Isn’t it?Gender neutral reader :)(Oh my gosh, the first fic after 10 this isn’t SPN??? I’m surprised too)





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, alternating paragraphs with my dearest friend; Anya. She doesn’t have an account here but she should be recognized for putting up with me. Enjoy!

~Y/N’s POV, 2017~

 

Your eyes fluttered open as your hand flung to cover your eyes due to the sun trying to blind you. As your eyes slowly adjusted to the light, you flung the duvet off of you as you put on your unicorn slippers to head to the kitchen and make some breakfast. Today’s menu; waffles. You put some batter into the waffle maker and proceeded into cutting a banana and putting it on top of the waffle as soon as it’s done. After you’ve finished, you head up to your room to take a shower and get yourself prepared for the day.

It didn’t take you long to fix your hair and pick out a decent outfit. As long as the colors didn’t clash and they still fit you, it was fine. You were heading out of the house before your phone had even read 10 o’clock. Plugging in headphones and starting a playlist of your favorite songs, you began your walk to the grocery store. There wasn’t anything in the pantry anymore, as you like to eat like any other person. Taking care of oneself is hard, you know? You were about a block away from your destination when you glanced to your phone to check the time again, only to hit a barrier of sorts.

“Ow! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry” you say as you pick up the bags you dropped.

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” A voice says that seemed very familiar. It was calm but a little raspy. You look up, and it’s…

“Oh my god,...you’re Diego Hargreeves! I’m so sorry, I- I was checking my phone-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine don’t worry” He replied with a chuckle. 

“I swear, I’m not usually that stupid-” you rambled again, much to his amusement.    
“I believe you.”

You stood there, gaping for a moment before turning your gaze to the floor. “Good to know,” you joked. “I guess you’re busy though, sorry again.” 

You still weren’t looking up to see Diego shrug, but he spoke anyway. “I’ve actually got nothing to do for the time being. So, if you need someone to accompany you,” he paused as you met his eyes. “You know, to make sure you don’t bump into anyone else.”

“Diego, seriously, it was an acci-”

He chuckled again. “I know, I’m kidding. So, you up for the company?” 

“Sure,” you said as you smiled.

Needless to say, you’ve made a new friend and guess what? He’s from a famous family. How cool is that?

After a while, Diego decided to introduce you to Klaus Hargreeves, AKA Number 4. Seeing how both of you guys have an interest in Quantum Physics and have the same disturbingly dark humour, quickly became very good friends over time.

 

~a decently long time skip to 2019~

 

“Klaus, I swear!” You yelped as he tried to kick the book out of your hands for the hundredth time. It started out as you reading your book on the beanbag in your room, but as soon as your best friend had arrived, the peace was no longer existent. He was hellbent on getting your attention.

“C’mon, let’s go have some fun!” Klaus was practically dancing around you to some tune he made up. “What do you do for fun these days? Just read?” 

“I am a fun person, how dare you!” You exclaimed in a teasing tone, finally tossing your book up on your bed. “Can you teach me something interesting, like shooting a gun or something? It would seem so badass knowing how to use a gun.” 

“Ok, no real guns for you. I know how much of a klutz you can be. What makes you think I’m any good with guns anyway?” Klaus huffs, until an idea struck him. 

“LASER TAG!” He exclaims jumping like a small puppy. You jumped up as well as you punched your fists in the air, encouraged by his excitement. You were looking for you first laser tag game, especially if it would be played with him.

You drove to the location, got out of the car, still jumping like a maniac. Klaus climbed out of the back seat seconds after, despite you having encouraged him to sit in the passenger's seat. 

“I can’t wait!” You smiled widely. Both of you entered the zone and quickly put on some vests and took some guns. You were so ready to beat Klaus.

When being sorted into teams, the two of you made sure to be on opposing teams. There’s still be the chance of someone else getting you out, but you trusted your skills enough in the game to make sure that wouldn’t happen. You adorned a green vest, along with 4 other people you didn’t know. Klaus was with the same amount of people in similar gear, just in blue. Green eyes met your own before you were split off to enter the arena from opposing ends.

A buzzing sound echoed as a signal that the game has started. You raised your gun to your cheek, trying to find Klaus, trying to not be distracted by your other teammates getting defeated. Then, from the corner of your eyes, you see Klaus with his weapon’s nozzle facing the floor as he walks towards you slowly. Damn, he’s hotter than ever. He stops in front of you leaving only a couple centimetres in between your lips. His free hand moves from his side to cup your face as he uses his thumb to stroke your cheeks. At this moment, you were grateful that it was decently dark hoping Klaus doesn’t see you blushing like mad. He leans in and kisses you as your lips move in a pattern. Getting lost in the moment and forgetting where you were, you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. It ends when Klaus decides to shoot you, knowing you were too distracted with the kiss than you are with the game that’s going on.

“KLAUS” you shout at him as he runs away, giggling.

You huffed, still radiating heat from the embarrassment you felt. Glancing to the big screen in the center, you saw just how much time had passed and how many of your teammates lost all 3 lives. It was just you now; you against him, one life left each. For the time being, you stuck to hiding it out, letting your heartbeat slow whole your mind continued to run wild. One thought stood out most in the storm, though; that was a joke, and whether your heart was in tact or not wasn’t a consideration to the man. You didn’t know whether you were more upset or angry, but you heightened your senses to make sure you found Klaus before he could find you. You tilted your body to the side, glancing behind you every now and then being careful not to let Klaus shoot you. You finally spotted his gun. He was hiding behind a papier-mache rock. You aimed carefully at the small amount of vest that was poking out from behind the rock. You breathed out before you pulled the trigger, sending a vibration through Klaus’s vest, signaling him that he has been hit and all his lives has run out. 

“Oh come on!!!” He jumped out from behind the rock, whining, swinging his arms around tightly in a tantrum-like manner.

“Hey Klaus” you mocked. “Guess who skilled you?”

“...”

“A BEGINNER!”

Again, you were met with silence. He refused to meet you eye as the two of you walked out, until eventually you let out a defeated sigh. That ended his mumbled excuses on how he could’ve possibly lost.

“So, you going to tell me what that was about?” You finally asked, as soon as all your gear was hung up and you could be considered ‘alone’. It’s still a public area, you ain’t ever gonna be truly alone, c’mon people.

Klaus glances to the side at seemingly nothing with a panicked look. You could just vaguely hear him mutter “you’re not helping” under his breath, before he grew some balls and decided to answer. 

“Yeah, about that…” he said nervously. You raised your eyebrows, asking for an answer.

“So.. we’ve been friends for a long time, right?” Klaus asked.

“Uhhuh” you replied, not really sure where his answer is going.

“I uh.. May have did develop feelings for you? I mean… Uh… What i mean to say is that I… like you? And knowing you, you’re probably wondering why and it’s because we’ve known each other for so long and everything about you makes me want you to be mine. You’re perfect, Y/N. I understand if you want to stay friends and if you think I’m not perfect but I will forever make you feel loved and wanted and appreciated because I love you.” 

Shit. Klaus confessed. Your heart fluttered like butterflies. As he was starting to walk away, you grabbed his arm, making him stop dead in his tracks. He looked back at you, confused as to how such a beautiful person could even look at someone like him.

“So…” you started carefully. “You weren’t just playing me in there?”

For a moment, Klaus looked horrified by the prospect. “I would never do that to you!”

Your gaze softened and a genuine smile found its way to your face. “Then I don’t know how I could  _ not  _ love you.”

Wide eyes stared at you, for how long though, you couldn’t tell. That lasted until your hand lost his grip on his arm and moved down to link with his. There wasn’t a moment for him to say anything as you pulled him out of the laser tag arcade and found yourself in a park nearby. You were giggling now, while Klaus still seemed stunned. You did feel him return the action of holding your hand, and color had returned to his formerly pale face. For the moment, all you could do was smile fondly at him as children laughing chorused around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you want us to write more...? Leave kudos and comment, I love responding to comments!


End file.
